Blitzball (minigame)
Blitzball is an aquatic minigame played in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is Spira's favorite and most dominant sport, allowing fans to take their minds off the ever present threat of Sin. Winning a game and a tournament earns trophies/achievements in the Final Fantasy X HD Remaster version. Winning a match also earns a trophy/achievement—Teamwork!—in Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster. The game Blitzball is accessible to the player at almost any time following the events in Luca in Final Fantasy X and in Chapter 5 in Final Fantasy X-2, via Save Spheres. The Besaid Aurochs and the Gullwings can partake in a League, Tournament or Exhibition game. Prizes for victory range from Megalixirs and Dark Matters to in Final Fantasy X, Wakka's Overdrives, Slots. Individual prizes are also awarded for league top scorers. The player can get multiple of the top scorer prizes (including techniques) if all the top scorers are from the player's team. Players The player can scout new players for the Besaid Aurochs and Gullwings from other blitz teams, and through free agents met in field, by using to interact. Scout level increases as the player's blitzball prowess increases, allowing the player to view statistics and even abilities of a candidate. Stats Each blitzball player has differing statistics that determine their proficiency in the sphere pool. Those players who are also playable characters have completely independent blitzball statistics to their battle statistics. Players gain experience from certain actions and the use of techniques, increasing their stamina, speed, endurance and attack along with other skills they need in order to become better players. Techniques In Final Fantasy X, players can learn varying techniques to enhance their gameplay. Whilst most techniques are available to learn through the use of the Tech Copy command, a number of techniques are exclusive to certain positions and players, such as Super Goalie and Jecht Shot, respectively. Team Formations The player has the option to configure the Besaid Aurochs into formations after gaining more experience. Strategies There are many ways to create a winning team. The best approach is to build a team strong in both offense and defense. It is best to make sure that the forwards are strong offensively and one of the forwards is also good defensively. The stronger defense the front line has, the easier it is to steal the ball and transit to the offense. Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, "Decision on the Dock" plays in the blitzball menu and was composed by Junya Nakano. "Blitz Off!" plays during blitzball games and was composed by Masashi Hamauzu. In Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, both tracks were remastered using real instruments: "Decision on the Dock" by Nakano, and "Blitz Off!" by Hamauzu and Yamazaki. "Blitz Off!" is more upbeat and tense track. In Final Fantasy X-2, "YuRiPa Battle No. 1", the third track from the original soundtrack of the game, plays during blitzball matches. Etymology The term reflects the quick nature of the sport, also commonly used in the sport of American football. Trivia * For the Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster Square Enix held an art exhibition in Gallery Nucleus in Alhambra, CA. The exhibition had a tabletop blitzball game, though only for display. * When the player assigns positions to their blitzball team in Final Fantasy X, the tutorial text in the corner of the screen claims that the abbreviation of the Goalkeeper position is "KP". The rest of the game, however, refers to the position as "GL" instead. *The special blitzball prizes related to Wakka in Final Fantasy X alternate between Tournament and League: Attack Reels (Tournament), Status Reels (League), Aurochs Reels (Tournament), Jupiter Sigil (League). de:Blitzball es:Blitzbol it:Blitzball Category:Minigames in Final Fantasy X Category:Minigames in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Blitzball